In conventional application mapping technologies, information technology (IT) transactions are mapped to infrastructure without resolving the IT transactions to business functions, and critical business assets are not identified and mapped, thereby leaving the critical business assets vulnerable to changes in infrastructure. Furthermore, known application mapping techniques fail to identify the cost and value of critical business assets to facilitate application performance engineering recommendations. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.